Empress Andromeda
History Empress Andromeda was born the ruler of a fantastic world, known as the Nirvana. She was forced to marry a wizard by her father. She chose to leave her realm and use her incredible power to bring peace and the harmony her world knew to our own, so hurt by violence and war. Arrived on Earth, She met The Magnificent and Nighttime. They became the Big Three who founded The Champions and recruited other members she became a feminist icon and without a doubt the most powerful woman on the planet, a true heroine who could be an inspiration for all girls. she's actually one of the most powerful supers on the planet. Appearance Andromeda is a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair, hazel eyes, and broad shoulders. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a voluptuous frame with a sizable bust and well-toned yet muscular build. She initially wore a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of silver resembling an Eagle. She has a large silver belt and black loincloth that hides her vaginal region and buttcrack with white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side. Empress Andromeda wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a silver diadem with a red star on her forehead. Now Andromeda costume is her wearing a golden-winged helmet with a ruby star in the middle of it. She wears two chains like chockers with white stars on them. On her left arm, she has red, white, armlet and she has another armlet on her right arm which is golden and has a red star and dark blue outlining on it, She also wears golden bracelets around her wrists. She has 6 earrings with red, white, and blue stars in order with three of them on each ear. For clothing, she has blue strapless light blue small breastplate bikini top. With a short red loincloth with pteruges like flaps with white stars on the bottom it just like her original one only hides her vaginal region and buttcrack. She also has high length boots that reach her knees that have stars in the back of the heel. She also has a golden lasso, which hangs from her loincloths when not used she carries a swords on her belt and a small round shield on her back. Personality Andromeda is a good hearted person and very rebellious and outspoken in her views. Andromeda is extremely confident about her skills in battle she's the first person out of her whole team to jump into the fight without a plan. She is an extremely eager person loving to explore this world. But later maturing truly leaving her to ideals of royalty coming off with a powerfully commanding presence and a serious mind. She is also a major feminist and supporting major feminist causes. She builds strong friendly relationships with other superheroines. Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weakness Powers [https://hodges.fandom.com/wiki/Nirvana Nirvanian Royalty Physiology]:''' As Nirvanian even though they look humanoid they're more powerful than a human from strength, to speed, age slower as well, and Nirvanian can also use Magic. Since Andromeda being of royal blood she is more superior than a natural person of her race. [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Absolute_Strength '''Absolute Strength]:''' Andromeda has demonstrated incredible strength. Since being the 3rd Most Powerful Superhero. She appears to easily tear large metal doors of their hinges, and nearly bested the Giant Meliodas in a fight. She can throw tanks to the moon. Strong enough to push the entire Earth by herself with ease and defeat The Magnificent with help from Thunderstruck the 2nd most powerful superhero. She has limitless strength. *Power Stomp' A technique her brother Ambrose showed her. Andromeda can focus her internal power into her feet and legs in order to deliver a magically energized shock-wave with a single step. [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Invulnerability '''Invulnerability']:' Empress Andromeda is invulnerable to damage, is bullet-proof, flame retardant, has superhuman durability and has a vast threshold for pain and her Nirvanian ability to heal at a superhuman rate. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as The Magnificent and Thunderstruck. and can survive even in the vacuum of space unaided. Mister Martian has even referred to her as "a nearly indestructible superwoman. 'Flight: 'Empress Andromeda is capable of unassisted flight by gliding on magical energy has the ability to fly at superhuman speeds. 'Supernatural Speed: '''Andromeda she is able to think, react, and move at superhuman speeds. According to Zip-Zap, she can easily keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). In flight, she has managed to reach up to Mach 3 unaided. Shining Star was stunned at how fast she was moving even after transcending into a light form where everything stands still. [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Supernatural_Reflexes '''Supernatural Reflexes]:' Andromeda reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. 'Supernatural Athleticism: Andromeda agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. Supernatural Intelligence: '''Andromeda possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Champions, along with Mister Martian and Nighttime, has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, being able to speak her native Nirvanian, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview with Lois Lane), Russian and Hindi. Andromeda is an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion, and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. She is a gifted leader. [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Regenerative_Healing_Factor '''Regenerative Healing Factor]: 'Andromeda is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. 'Empathy: '''Apparently grants her increased insight. For example, Andromeda can often detect others' emotions and is now so fully immune to Professor Mental illusions that she usually is not even aware of what illusions he is attempting to project. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Animal_Empathy '''Animal Empathy]:' Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. She used bald eagles to distract The Magnificant after defeating him in battle once. 'Supernatural Senses: '''Andromeda has a far greater Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch, and smell. *Supernatural Vision' *'Supernatural Smell' *'Supernatural Hearing' 'Magic: Andromeda possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical knowledge to use them to create interdimensional portals that can also travel through time, Use magic to increase her Speed, Invulnerability, and Strength, heal wounds of the flesh, has the ability to control various aspects of nature , For example, she can summon a mighty wind to sweep across the land, control the weather, manipulate earth and water, create vegetation or cause geysers of molten lava to spontaneously rise from the ground, able to use the power of her magic to manipulate objects with her telekinesis. *Portal Magic: Andromeda has the magic ability to smash open star-shaped portals that enable her to traverse the Omniverse, she can use them offensively as a spatial slicer, as well as access the Magical Highway. *Divination: Andromeda has a mystical insight to the goings one of the omniverse at large, being among the first to answer the call when her dimension was in trouble. Through this, she also has an intuitive GPS of how to travel through time & space unimpeded while using her portals to get from place to place across the infinite dimensions. *Healing Magic: Andromeda can heal wounds of the flesh. She has repaired minor and major wounds alike without any seeming digression. She was able to repair deep tissue damage or nerve damage. *Magic Attacks: Andromeda can fire off magical destructive attacks. *Conjuration: Andromeda can summon forth goblin, gnomes, and pixies to do things for her make her drinks, clean her room, and etc. *Space Magic: Andromeda can increase the space in her room to make her bedroom enormous. *Creation Magic: Andromeda can make objects out of her own magic. *Elemental Magic: Andromeda has the ability to control various aspects of nature. *Weather Magic: Andromeda can control weather patterns not directed by her atmokinesis. Her ability to control weather is attuned to her emotions as well. *Plant Magic: Andromeda can manipulate and control plant life. She's created many different kinds of plants, some unknown even to her. She has used her powers to create a large tree to catch a falling demon; it grew to full size in mere seconds. *Air Magic: Andromeda can control the winds and they react to her will. She has created a tornado to rip open a military base with ease. *Lava Magic: Andromeda can control the flow of lava within the earth's crust. She has directed the flow to erupt through the surface and engulf an enemy *Fire Magic: Andromeda can magically generate and project intense heat and flame from and around her body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius remains unknown. She was also able to manipulate flame created from other sources and could magnify their intensity or snuff them. *Lightning Magic: Andromeda can control the thundering clouds and crackling lightning. She has used this in conjunction with the power of Thunderstruck to create elaborate lightning storms and bathe her opponents in it. *Earth Magic: Andromeda can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors when in extreme emotion. *Water Magic: Andromeda can control water and water-based solutions for a variety of effects. She can manipulate water currents, create whirlpools and water columns, and boil or freeze vast bodies of water. *Telekinetic Magic: Andromeda is able to use the power of her mind to manipulate objects with her telekinesis. It is likely that she is able to form shields of telekinetic energy and fire telekinetic force blasts as well. *Power Magic: Andromeda is able to use magic to enhance her physical attributes. '''Decelerated Aging: True her people age slower than natural humans they can live up to the age of 100, 000, 000 and only signs of aging once they reach 50, 000, 000. But if a Nirvanian returns back to their home dimension Nirvana they will be instantly restored back to their prime by the magical air of their dimension and able to go back to the original place they were at. Abilities Combat Specialist: Andromeda is the finest warrior ever born among the Nirvanians. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Nirvanians. Nighttime once remarked that Empress Andromeda is the best melee fighter in the world. Weapon Proficiency: 'Andromeda is trained in all forms of weaponry. * 'Archery * Swordsmanship * Shield Fighter * Lassoing * Spear Fighting ' * 'Throwing: Andromeda is an expert at using her tiara as a boomerang. Mechanic: '''Andromeda civilian job is a car mechanic she's a pretty good mechanic. On her spare time, she fixes the jet's on The Streamer. '''Equipment Bracelets of Power: 'The magical gauntlets were created by the dwarves of Misty Mountain under the order of her mother Queen Julius. Queen Julius gave this to Andromeda on her 8th birthday. Andromeda has worn them every day since then. Andromeda superhuman reflexes enable her to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts from beings such as Mars and Lord Sinister. She is even fast enough to protect herself from multi-vector attacks. At close range, the gauntlets block blades, weapons, and punches. They are even able to deflect Lord Sinister energy attacks. When struck together, the gauntlets generate a powerful shockwave forming an impenetrable barrier just in front of them which allows Andromeda to protect herself and those behind her from area attacks. 'Lasso of Liberty: Andromeda primary tool and weapon; a magical golden lariat that forces anyone captured within it to obey the wielder's commands and tell the truth. In the form of a whip that she can command telepathically to wrap around others, claiming it to be essentially an extension of her own skin. It also possesses a number of other magical abilities. The Lasso is capable of tethering the hearts and minds of the individuals holding it, creating a telepathic link between them, as well as allowing for language translation. It can also be used to bind and ensnare the souls of beings, including even gods, within it. Andromeda can use the Lasso to locate individuals who share an emotional connection with her. It can also be used to force a biophysical reset of those who have been corrupted by some external influence, such as poisons and toxins or mind control, who are bound by it. Star-Studded Swords: 'Two silver sword unbreakable with a star engraved in the center of its pommel, three stars in its guard and in the center of it's fuller it's usually held in her golden scabbard on the right hip. Another weapon forged by the dwarves of Misty Mountain said to be sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom this sword allows her to cut through people with invulnerability like they were butter. 'Star[https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Vehicle_Intuition Riding Bike]: 'Andromeda has her own bike use under her civilian identity. There isn't anything special features in her bike. It's a bike with red, blue, and silver coloring. 'Twilight: Andromeda owns Twilight, a mythical white Alicorn with golden armor. Twilight is extremely loyal to Andromeda and transports her wherever she needs to go, even though she possesses the power of independent flight. Eagle Shield: Andromeda often wields a Nirvanian shield to deflect heavy weaponry. Andromeda carried an unbreakable shield composed by the dwarfs. Andromeda could use this shield in much the same way that American Crusader uses his, such as deflecting bullets and blocking physical and energy based attacks. She could also throw the shield in much the same manner as American Crusader; however, given her superior strength, combined with the durability of her shield, Andromeda could use the edge of her shield to cut through most materials, including many types of metals. Golden Staff: Andromeda uses a magical unbreakable staff. She uses her martial arts and hand-to-hand combat when it comes to close quarters, there have been many occasions where Andromeda has used her Golden Staff to take on multiple enemies. Weakness The Diablos: The demons that invaded Andromeda ancestral home have the power to feed off her race's energy, which leaves her weakened and dampens her abilities. Trivia * Empress Andromeda is technically an illegal immigrant so for a chance of asylum she must fight only for The United States of America and were Patriotic costumes. That's why her costume is based on the American flag. But now, later on, she does get the ability to stay in the country under diplomatic immunity as she is the ambassador of Nirvana. * Empress Andromeda is based on ( Wonder Woman, American Chavez, Isis, and Sif) Category:Superhero Category:Dimensional Foreigner Category:Magic User